Lawful Wedded Wife
by TheBlazingOptimist
Summary: It was only meant to be a commercial. But, for possibly the most unlikely pair to cross paths in the WWE, it became the stepping stone for something much, much bigger. WWE rare-pair het, based on the behind-the-scenes video for Miz's Survivor Series commercial, featuring Aksana. Please read and review!


"Aksana, come to the locker room. We need to talk."

The words from a random member of WWE's production team filled the Lithuanian lady with a mixture of fear and excitement.

After putting away her lipstick and being led down the corridor, she was instead overcome with surprise and confusion.

Standing in the middle of the room, dressed in a formal suit, was WWE's Awesome One, The Miz.

"Wait, what?"

Miz grinned at Aksana's puzzlement.

"We're filming a Survivor Series commercial." he explained, still not losing his expression. "It's about this bucket list, and one of the things that are on it is…"

He trailed off, allowing Aksana to fill in the blank.

"Getting married?"

Miz nodded. "And you're my bride."

"We'll only be shooting the back of your head, though." the production team member chimed in.

"And your dress, of course." Miz interrupted.

Even though her eyes went wide for a moment, Aksana sighed. He's enjoying this way too much.

"Now, run along and get changed. We've not got all day, you know."

Raising his eyebrows at her, he turned and left.

Aksana went to the back, gazing off into space. _SmackDown _had finished taping a matter of minutes ago…she'd be_ shattered _once this was over.

Being taken to the back, she saw her outfit-a plain, slim white wedding dress with a semi-circular neck, white flat shoes, a bouquet of white roses, and a veil.

She smiled at the costume designer, before putting the clothes on.

She saw a cameraman walk over to Miz. Aksana's eyes followed him.

"If you notice, Aksana is in a wedding dress. She's always dreamed of having me across from her at the altar." he stated. "I'm basically out of her league."

The man nodded, coming over to Aksana.

"Mistake. I'm here by mistake, I don't know what I'm doing here." she told him bluntly, glancing at her groom.

She could hear Miz groaning behind her. "You could've at least tried to go by the script!"

"We don't_ have _a script!" she corrected.

Miz didn't respond, instead smirking and continuing to prepare.

* * *

***half an hour later***

* * *

Clutching the bouquet, Aksana got into place next to Miz.

He didn't even try to hide the fact that he was eyeing her up and down.

"You OK?" she asked.

"Uh, y-yeah. Sure."

There was a brief period of silence, before the two broke out in a fit of giggles.

"Honestly, you look…awesome. Like, really, really awesome."

She could see that he was hiding his true words, but blushed nonetheless. "You're not too bad yourself."

It wasn't that his ego needed any more inflation, but she felt as if she wouldn't be happy if she didn't compliment him back.

"Alright people!" the director called, snapping them both out of their happy moment. "Survivor Series 2012 commercial, scene five, take one, and, ACTION!"

Aksana and The Miz were stood, backs to the camera, facing a vicar underneath an arch.

"I now pronounce you Miz and wife." he announced calmly.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Miz howled, turning around so his wild-eyed face was towards the lens.

"And cut!" the director shouted after a few seconds. "That's a wrap!"

Applause rose from around the room, and Aksana clapped, jumping up and down as best she could in her current outfit.

They both shook hands with the vicar-actor, before walking out to the locker room. For some strange reason, they didn't even bother changing their costumes beforehand.

"So, did you enjoy that?" Miz asked.

"Well, it's not my first WWE wedding," Aksana replied, "But at least there were no runaways this time. Plus, I think…"

She paused, realising the implications of what she was about to say.

"Go on…" Miz probed.

Aksana mumbled a bit, before finally mustering up the courage to reply. She took a deep breath, looked up, and opened her mouth…

"_Pourquoi es-tu si belle, pourquoi tu bouges comme sa, porquoi tu mi fais mal, ooh oui…"_

Miz rolled his eyes at the sound of his girlfriend's former WWE entrance music. "Great timing, Maryse…"

He put the phone to his ear and spoke.

"Maryse, this isn't a great time babe…yeah, I'm just shooting a commercial for Survivor Series. What's it about? Well…"

He paused, looking to Aksana for a second before continuing his sentence.

"Two words- bucket. List."

Miz chuckled, and Aksana wanted to be doing the same, but a strange feeling was stopping her. _Jealousy? Surely not..._

"Yeah, OK. Seeya later, beautiful. Love ya." He hung up, placing the phone back in his pocket.

"Sorry about that. You were saying?"

Now, Aksana's words were useless.

"Oh, nothing."

Miz wasn't buying her charade.

"Aksana, come on. You had something to say to me, so, please, say it."

"No, Miz…I can't. Maryse…"

Miz's appearance turned to that of worriment. "What about her? Has she done something to you, said something? Because if she has, I don't care how much I love that woman, I swear I'll-"

A whimpering from Aksana's side made him stop speaking.

"That's just it. She hasn't _done _anything, Miz." she uttered, her voice barely audible. "You love Maryse…so, what I was about to say-"

"Has nothing to do with her." Miz interrupted, placing a hand on her shoulder. She looked over to it for a second, surprised that he would show such sympathy.

She inhaled as she had done before, and this time, the words managed to come out without any disruptions.

"I think you'd make a much better husband to me than Goldust."

There was a short pause as both parties took in what had just been said.

"That's it?"

Aksana nodded, feeling incredibly dirty.

"Aksana, that's nothing to be ashamed of. Me over Goldust is a pretty obvious choice."

She managed to smile for a second, but her true feeling still lingered. "I know, I know, but, you're in love with Maryse, she's in love with you… oh my god, she'd kill me if she found out!"

"I'm not going to deny what you just said. She probably would beat you up. But, I'd personally make sure she didn't get very far."

He reached out and touched her cheek, making her look towards him.

"This has been so much fun, Aksana. Even if I am in a relationship right now, it doesn't mean we won't be with each other in the future. And, in my opinion, it's gonna be one very lucky guy that gets with you. You don't deserve any less."

The Lithuanian felt her dark eyes becoming misty, but kept in her tears of joy for the sake of the conversation.

"Thank you..Mike." she said, having to readjust awkwardly after using his real name." So much."

"You're very welcome." he replied, not seeming to be bothered about it.

Miz's expression seemed to change once more, but unlike the previous times, Aksana could not figure out what he was meant to be portraying.

He stammered a bit, before speaking. "No, Aksana...this isn't right."

She didn't say anything, and instead waited, knowing that Miz hadn't finished.

"I know this isn't a real wedding or anything, but for just a second, let's pretend that it is. There's no one around, anyway."

Aksana pursed her lips, sensing how Miz was drawn to them as the bright flash of fire engine red disappeared for a split second. She now knew he had a plan, and she knew that it was good.

"What do you have in mind?" she asked, in an overtly flirtatious manner that only she could pull off.

"I'm glad you asked that question." he replied, adjusting his tie and barely holding back a grin. "You see, if this, for one moment, a real wedding, then surely the groom should be allowed..."

He pushed her jet black hair back behind her ears, and, gently taking hold of her face, leant in and kissed her. For a fraction of time, she tried to pull away, but a reassuring glance lured her into staying. She even managed to close her eyes fully, as she felt time freeze for the both of them.

Then they released.

"...to kiss his bride." The Miz finished, as Aksana pressed her hands lightly into his. That, and what must have been an extremely unhealthy amount of eye contact, was the only way she could show her appreciation for what had just happened.

"Soooo, you're not saying anything? Not a thing? Really, really, REALLY?"

She shook her head, a few tiny giggles escaping over the use of his catchphrase.

"Well...maybe one thing." she admitted. Miz sighed in a sarcastic manner. Aksana was one of those people who frequently changed her mind at the worst moments. This, even she had to admit, was one of those moments.

She walked around so she was eventually standing by Miz's left ear. Elevating herself slightly, she whispered a message into his ear.

"Good luck at Survivor Series."

"Many thanks, Aksana. I think I'll need all the help I can get."

They hugged for a few moments, before sounds of the hustle and bustle of the first group of Superstars filing out of the building interrupted them once more.

But that didn't bother them one bit.

For, as they went their seperate ways, they knew they had nothing to hide.

Their time would come, soon enough.

And the day that it did, they would be more than ready.

* * *

**A/N: ...holy crud, this is the DEFINTION of a rare-pair fic. I hope this didn't suck or anything.**

**Wishing you a happy life,**

**Love,**

**Blaze xox **


End file.
